


bubble butt

by semperferox



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperferox/pseuds/semperferox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian makes a comment about Mickey's ass in front of the Gallaghers. Family hijinks ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubble butt

It was just a simple Saturday morning in the Gallagher kitchen.

Fiona was making eggs, Lip was smoking like a chimney, and Mickey was pouring Ian and himself some coffee. Nothing out of the ordinary. It has taken some time, but the eldest Gallagher siblings are starting to not mind having Mickey around. In fact, though they won't admit it, they even enjoy it. 

He keeps Ian happy, he chips in a hundred bucks to the squirrel fund every month, he does laundry, and beats anyone up who looks the wrong way at the younger Gallaghers. Mickey has definitely become an honorary Gallagher, even if no one knows it yet.

"You know, like the first week when I met Jimmy, I said 'I've never dated a guy whose ass was smaller than mine' and Jimmy was the first. Maybe I should've trusted my instincts? I mean, bam, one ass smaller than mine and I get rewarded with being dumped by absence and being the mistress in our relationship," Fiona sighed.

"I dunno, Fi, it's workin' out pretty well for Mickey over here," Ian laughed to himself. He stopped laughing when he saw everyone staring at him, including Mickey, who looked like he could kill someone.

"Are you saying Mickey has a nice ass?" Fiona asked as she turned her head towards Mickey. Conveniently, and as usual, he was wearing only his boxers and a tank top. Fiona's eyes looked behind him and she giggled.

"Hehe, Ian, I think you're right! Debs, what do you think?" Fiona teased as she moved out of the way to avoid an elbow jab courtesy of Mickey.

"I don't know, I don't make a habit of staring at my gay brother's boyfriend's butt," Debbie giggled as her eyes darted towards Mickey's backside. "But due to the amount of times I've walked in on him being fucked by my brother, woke up at 3am and saw him walking to the bathroom naked, or just was in general not wearing pants, I'd have to agree with Fiona."

If looks could kill, the Gallagher family would've just went extinct. Mickey's cheeks were full-on fire engine red and his eyes were doing the thing. The thing where he looks embarrassed yet is still secretly flattered, even in a weird way.

And then Lip did something that, one year ago, might've booked him a first-class ticket to an early grave. He got up, walked over to Mickey, and smacked his ass, before running away laughing like a madman.

"I will fuckin' kill you, Gallagher!" Mickey shouted as he chased after Lip.

Fiona wasted no time at all to run to the radio in the living room. Ian knew she what she was going to play before she knew it.

"Bubble Butt" by Major Lazer. Next thing he knew, the speakers were booming with "Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt," over and over, and Ian was in tears laughing. 

Lip and Mickey descended from the stairs, Lip in a playful-not-playful headlock as Mickey dragged him. But once he heard the music coming from the living room, he released Lip and started blushing again.

"Oh come on, Mick! My family thinks your ass is great, I've been tellin' you that for years!" Ian laughed as he pulled Mickey into a hug. Mickey didn't shrug him off but made a sort of "hmph" noise as a smile threatened to stretch across his face. 

"I sure as hell will be fully dressed in this house from now on!" Mickey yelled as they all danced to the music, partying it up at ten in the goddamn morning. Even Mickey started dancing once Ian pulled him in and started twirling him around. It was when Ian grabbed his ass and laughed maniacally that Mickey wondered how the hell he managed to fit into such a crazy fucking family and enjoy every second of it.


End file.
